Namikaze's Family
by Aldy Erich'Ichiru
Summary: Kami adalah keluarga dengan banyak keanehan. Seorang masochist, psychopath, ilmuan gila, hacker ulung, pengrajin boneka. Memiliki hobby yang aneh sudah sewajarnya. Kami semua memang aneh. Hanya memiliki satu sesamaan yaitu haus akan darah. Wajar, karena kami adalah Namikaze. Kami adalah membunuh bayaran profesional. Kebohongan disertai topeng adalah permainan kami. Dark!Fem!Naru.


Sebuah suara langkah kaki terdengar menggema di sebuah lorong. Lorong besar dengan lebar hampir lima meter itu penuh dengan barang-barang antik, di masing-masing sisinya terdapat banyak sekali patung unik, lukisan dengan tema 'dark', baju zirah lengkap dengan perkakas perangnya bahkan senjata berat seperti gada, pedang, kapak dan lain sebagainya. Lorong tersebut tak ubahnya seperti lorong yang sering berada di museum-museum sejarah, namun jelas ini bukan museum. Ini adalah lorong yang berada di dalam sebuah mansion besar dengan gaya eropa abad pertengahan. Suara langkah kaki masih menggema di dalam lorong itu, pemilik langkah kaki tersebut adalah seorang gadis muda berambut pirang sepunggung yang di gerai serta poni menyamping dengan iris mata berwarna biru cerah di bingkai oleh bulu mata lentik, bibirnya merah muda dan ranum, wajahnya cantik, pakaian yang dia kenakan juga sangat manis dan elegan berupa mini dress berwarna hitam dengan renda mungil berwarna putih, pita besar berada di punggungnya serta hiasan yang terbuat dari rajutan di masing-masing pinggul. Namun sayang, wajah cantik tersebut tidak memiliki ekspresi apapun, datar, dingin dan terkesan 'mati'.

Gadis muda tersebut menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan sebuah pintu berdaun dua yang tinggi dan terlihat sangat kokoh. Ukiran unik namun sangat cantik terukir di masing-masing sisi pintu. Tangannya yang mungil mengetuk pintu tersebut sebanyak tiga kali sebelum berdiri bak patung menunggu jawaban dari dalam. Sesekali dia melihat ke arah jam tangan kecil yang berada di tangan kirinya. Lima detik.

"Masuk."

Sebuah suara berat dan dingin terdengar dari dalam ruangan mengisyaratkan si gadis untuk masuk. Dengan pelan, tangan gadis tersebut mendorong pintu berdaun dua tersebut agar membuka dan dirinya masuk ke dalam. Pertama kali yang menyambut indera penglihatan sang gadis adalah luasnya ruangan tersebut, dinding yang berwarna krem lembut dengan banyaknya lukisan yang memiliki berbagai tema, beberapa lilin tergantung di masing-masing sisi ruangan walau sepertinya itu hanya sekedar hiasan karena di tengah langit-langit ruangan terdapat lampu gantung yang sangat mewah dan besar serta mampu menerangi ke seluruhan ruangan. Jendela di ruangan tersebut berjejer empat yang masing-masing berjarak satu meter, dengan tinggi dua kali tinggi orang dewasa kebanyakan, tirainya berwarna biru muda dengan hiasan berwarna emas, kayu eboni yang menjadi bingkai jendela tersebut sedikit berkilau karena cahaya dari luar. Di depan jendela yang ketiga terdapat sebuah meja kerja pemilik ruangan, dan di samping kanan meja tersebut terdapat beberapa rak buku yang sudah penuh dengan berbagai buku, bahkan ada beberapa buku yang dibiarkan berada di luar rak tersebut. Sedangkan di sisi kiri meja tersebut, tepatnya di depan jendela kamar yang kedua ada seorang laki-laki paruh baya berambut kuning tengah berdiri memandang ke luar jendela, membelakangi sang gadis.

"Berapa umurmu, Namikaze Naruto?" Suara pria tersebut sangat datar, penuh intimidasi. Dia tetap membelakangi sang gadis.

"16 tahun, Otou-sama." Sahut gadis yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Dia berjalan dengan pelan hingga jarak dirinya dan sang ayah hanya berkisar antara tiga sampai lima meter.

"Berapa orang yang kau bunuh bulan ini?"

"Lima orang, Otou-sama."

"Kau tak menyesal?"

"Tidak. Karena aku tidak memiliki hati, Otou-sama."

"Kau memang anakku, Namikaze Naruto." Sahut sang ayah, kini dia berbalik dan langsung berhadapan dengan sang anak. Mereka berdua, ayah dan anak, terlihat mirip sekali. Iris mata yang berwarna sama, rambut yang berwarna sama dan jangan lupakan wajah datar keduanya yang tiada beda. Tidak diragukan lagi jika di nadi masing-masing mengalir darah yang sama pula.

* * *

**Aldy Erich'Ichiru**

**Disclaimer **: Naruto bukan milikku, aku hanya meminjam chara yang ada untuk membuat fic ini.

**Warning** : No Yaoi! Fem Naru! OOC! Gore! Adult! Alur berat dan mungkin sulit dipahami. Dan untuk yang tidak tahan mental segera tekan tombol back.

**Rate** : Semi M (Tapi masih di T, meminta saran dari kalian semua. Apakah ini masuk M ato masih aman di T?)

**Pairing** : Belum ada di chapter awal. Tapi ini bukan romance, jadi mungkin tidak terlalu kentara.

**Summary **: Kami Namikaze. Kami juga adalah Uzumaki. Kami adalah keluarga dengan banyak keanehan. Seorang masochist, psychopath, ilmuan gila, hacker ulung, pengrajin boneka. Memiliki hobby yang aneh sudah sewajarnya. Kami semua memang aneh. Hanya memiliki satu sesamaan yaitu haus akan darah. Wajar, karena kami adalah Namikaze. Kami adalah membunuh bayaran profesional. Kebohongan disertai topeng selalu menutupi hidup kami yang sesungguhnya dengan segala kenormalan yang kami suguhkan.

* * *

Naruto berjalan dengan pelan menuju sebuah ruangan yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari hadapannya. Kakinya yang jenjang melangkah lebar untuk segera sampai di ruangan tersebut, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah toples yang berlapis sebuah kain berwarna hitam sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah katana panjang yang tampak kotor oleh cairan berwarna merah kehitaman dan pekat. Di bibir gadis tersebut tersungging sebuah seringaian kecil walau itu tidak bertahan lama karena wajah datar kembali mendominasi. Kini dia sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan tersebut. Toples yang berada di tangannya dia lempar ke atas dan dengan kecepatan penuh tangannya yang bebas membuka pintu tersebut.

**Clek!**

Kemudian menangkap kembali toples yang tadi dia lambungkan dengan tangan kanannya. Kaki kirinya dia gunakan untuk mendorong pintu agar lebih terbuka lebar. Tidak sopan memang membuka ruangan tersebut tanpa mengetuk atau memberi peringatan sedikitpun, namun dia sudah biasa. Dengan wajah datar dia menatap ke dalam ruangan. Bau obat-obatan serta aroma yang kurang mengenakkan hinggap di indera penciuman Naruto, namun dia tidak sedikitpun mencoba untuk menutup hidungnya. Dia hanya berjalan ke samping dan meletakkan katananya di atas sebuah meja yang penuh dengan botol-botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna-warni. Di tengah ruangan ada seorang pemuda berambut jingga kemerahan tengah membelakangi Naruto. Pemuda tersebut sedang melakukan eksperimennya, bisa dilihat dari sebuah tabung kimia yang lengkung sedang dipanaskan di atas kompor Bunsen yang tengah menyala berkilat-kilat biru, tetesan demi tetesan air yang telah disuling dialirkan pada tabung berukuran satu liter yang sudah terisi hampir separuh.

Pemuda tersebut tidak menoleh ataupun merasa terganggu saat Naruto memasuki kamar tersebut, pemuda itu sibuk dengan 'pekerjaan' yang tengah dia lakukan sendiri. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil botol-botol berukuran kecil, mungkin dengan isi maksimal hanya 12 ml lalu mengisinya dengan cairan berwarna biru kemudian beralih ke botol yang lain yang sudah berisi penuh dengan cairan aneh lalu juga mengambil tabung kimia berukuran 100 ml, mengambil beberapa tetes dari botol-botol tersebut dengan pipet kaca dan memasukkannya ke dalam tabung percobaan tersebut. Dan setelah itu dia meletakkan tabung yang telah berisi berbagai larutan ke atas meja. Pemuda itu lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat ke arah Naruto dengan iris matanya yang berwarna merah. Wajahnya kesal, bibirnya mengerucut tidak suka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pemuda itu dingin, dia tidak suka ada yang mengganggu 'pekerjaannya' tersebut.

"Ini! Barang yang kau minta." Ucap Naruto dengan santai, dia melemparkan toples yang masih terbungkus kain hitam ke arah pemuda beriris merah tersebut.

"Hati-hati! Kau bisa merusak koleksiku!" Sahut pemuda tersebut dengan garang, dengan ringan dia dapat menangkap toples tersebut.

"Maaf kalau begitu, Kyuu-nii."

Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Kyuubi tersebut hanya mendengus dan memandang berbinar pada toples yang masih ada di tangannya. Irisnya yang merah lalu beralih ke rak-rak berisi banyak toples yang berada di sekelilingnya. Toples-toples kaca yang berisi cairan tidak biasa dan memuat 'benda' yang tidak biasa pula. Beratus-ratus toples di dalam rak tersebut sangat menjijikkan atau lebih tepatnya 'benda' di dalam toples tersebut sangat menjijikkan, mulai dari organ-organ dalam manusia, dari organ lunak hingga keras, dari jantung, bola mata, hati, lidah, ginjal, gigi bahkan ada juga yang memuat rambut 'korban' yang berubah fungsi dari mangsa menjadi barang koleksinya. Tangannya yang masih terbungkus sarung tangan membuka bungkusan hitam toples tersebut hingga dia dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di dalamnya. Matanya langsung berbinar, bibirnya melengkung membentuk seringaian.

"Bagus juga kerjamu. Aku tidak tahu kalau memutilasi adalah hobbymu yang sekarang." Ucap Kyuubi dengan riang.

"Tidak, itu bukan gayaku. Aku hanya mencungkilnya begitu saja."

Ya. Yang ada di dalam toples tersebut ada sebuah iris mata berwarna merah yang sangat indah dan menawan. Iris mata dari salah satu target Naruto malam ini. Seringai Kyuubi bertambah lebar saat dia kembali memandang 'benda koleksi' barunya, dia memutar-mutar toples tersebut untuk lebih mendalami 'hasil' kerja sang adik. Namun seringainnya menghilang, digantikan dengan wajah dingin dan datar, aura di sekitarnya menghitam, bola matanya bertambah lebar dan sangat menakutkan. Dengan gerakan patah-patah dia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang hanya diam di tempatnya semula.

"Naruto…" Suara Kyuubi berat dan dingin, dia perlahan-lahan mendekati Naruto yang masih diam, dia dapat melihat keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis sang adik.

Kyuubi tepat berada di hadapan sang adik kini. Tangannya mengepal dan bibirnya mengeluarkan geraman. Pandangannya menajam.

**Buk!**

Kyuubi memukul ulu hati Naruto dengan tangan kanannya yang mengepal. Membuat sang adik tercengang dan merintih. Tidak siap dengan serangan Kyuubi.

**Buk!**

Sekali lagi Kyuubi menendang perut Naruto dengan tenaga berlebih hingga sang adik terlempar ke sudut ruangan dengan posisi melengkung. Di sudut bibirnya keluar darah segar akibat perbuatan sang kakak. Baju yang dia kenakan sedikit lecet begitu juga dengan kulitnya. Dia terbatuk, rintihannya merubah menjadi tawa kecil dan kekehan halus sebelum tangan kirinya menghapus jejak darah yang berada di sudut bibirnya. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan sakit yang dia rasakan, namun justru ada perasaan 'senang' yang tidak wajar. Hal tersebut membuat Kyuubi geram.

"Dasar masochist! Sudah kubilang bawa **SEPASANG** iris mata Kurenai Sarutobi! Tapi kau hanya membawa sebuah! KAU TIDAK DENGAR PERINTAHKU? HAH?" Ucap Kyuubi dengan garang. Dia menarik baju depan Naruto hingga gadis itu dipaksa berdiri dan kembali memandang wajah sang kakak yang tengah marah.

"Aku tak sengaja menghancurkan iris mata kirinya saat membunuhnya. Gerakannya lumayan cepat sehingga tanpa sadar aku-"

"AKU TIDAK TERIMA ALASAN APAPUN!" Lagi. Kyuubi akan memukul wajah sang adik jika sebuah tangan tidak menghentikan gerakannya.

"Sudahlah Kyuubi. Naruto tidak akan jera meski kau pukul hingga ratusan kali. Justru dia akan senang." Sahut pemilik tangan tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Dia sudah berada di dalam ruangan itu entah sejak kapan, tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Kyuubi mendengus pelan dan memandang wajah Naruto yang terlihat senang. Dia merutuki kebodohannya, adiknya ini memang tidak biasa, dia senang dengan rasa sakit. Dan sebenarnya Kyuubi senang sekali menorehkan rasa sakit kepada orang lain, tapi bukan berarti dia akan senang jika orang yang dia 'siksa' justru senang dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Kyuubi kembali mengambil toples yang entah sejak kapan berada di lantai dengan tangan kirinya, dia mulai melangkah pada rak yang masih memiliki ruangan kosong untuk meletakkan toples berisi sebelah iris mata Kurenai Sarutobi tersebut. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada dua orang yang kini berada di ruangannya itu. Adik dan kakaknya tepatnya.

"Mau apa kau, Sasori?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan pelan, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah meja besar yang berada di sudut ruangan. Sebuah meja yang di atasnya ada sebuah karya seni yang sedang Kyuubi tekuni. Tubuh manusia.

"Aku ingin kau membuatkanku sebuah racun yang mematikan saraf dalam waktu tiga detik. Untuk koleksi boneka perangku." Sahut Sasori dengan tenang, di bibirnya tersungging senyuman ramah walaupun matanya terlihat gelap.

"Baiklah. Besok pagi akan aku antarkan ke kamarmu."

"Baguslah. Secepatnya lebih baik."

"Sudah selesaikan? Pergi sana!" Usir Kyuubi pada Sasori dengan mengibaskan tangan kanannya seakan menyuruh Sasori untuk segera angkat kaki.

"Kau memang tidak sopan pada kakakmu seperti biasanya." Ucap Sasori dengan tawa kecil sebelum dengan kecepatan kilat dia sudah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Kyuubi dan Naruto saja di ruangan tersebut. Kyuubi menghela nafas dan melihat ke arah Naruto yang masih diam seribu bahasa.

"Apa kau bertemu Otou-sama tadi siang?" Tanya Kyuubi, dia membelakangi Naruto. Mengambil sebuah gunting bergerigi yang ada di dekatnya. Dia menyalakan lilin dan meletakkan gunting tersebut pada kobaran api lilin.

"Ya." Sahut Naruto dengan tenang. Dia hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan gerakan tangan Kyuubi yang sedang memegang gunting. Dia hanya memandang datar saat Kyuubi mulai menggerakkan gunting tersebut untuk membelah kerongkongan tubuh mayat manusia yang berada di meja besar tersebut. Bunyi tulang yang beradu dengan benda tajam terdengar menggema di kesunyian.

"Apa yang Otou-sama bicarakan?" Tanya Kyuubi lagi. Guntingnya berpindah dari kerongkongan menuju perut sang korban. Mayat tersebut terlihat sangat mengenaskan dengan bola mata yang sudah dicungkil oleh Kyuubi sebelumnya, dibiarkan telanjang dan rambut panjangnya sudah dipotong secara brutal, mayat wanita yang malang.

"Tidak ada yang khusus. Hanya menanyakan umurku dan berapa korban yang aku bunuh bulan ini." Naruto berujar dengan pelan. Dia berjalan mendekati Kyuubi dan berhenti di sampingnya, ingin melihat lebih jelas saat tangan Kyuubi menggunting vertikal tubuh korban. Darah kehitaman keluar dari sayatan yang diciptakan Kyuubi.

"Begitu. Sama seperti yang dikatakannya padaku." Sahut Kyuubi dengan datar. Tangannya membelai darah yang keluar dari tubuh korban tersebut dengan telunjuknya sebelum mencium aroma yang menyeruak dari darah tersebut ke hidungnya. Menjijikkan. Mereka hanya berpaut satu tahun, Naruto dan Kyuubi memiliki banyak sekali perbedaan walaupun di antara yang lain mereka berdua adalah yang paling dekat.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamarku." Sahut Naruto saat melihat Kyuubi begitu terbuai dengan apa yang dia lakukan saat ini. Kakaknya tersebut memang seorang psychopath sekaligus ilmuan yang sangat gila dalam berkarya. Tidak normal. Memang semua keluarganya tidak normal. Karena apa? Karena meraka adalah Namikaze. Sebuah keluarga yang berpropesi sebagai pembunuh bayaran.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan milik Kyuubi, Naruto berjalan menuju ruangannya sendiri yang berada lumayan jauh dari sana. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan dengan langkah kaki mantap, dia sudah lupa dengan lecet yang berada di tubuhnya akibat ulah Kyuubi. Namikaze itu tidak pernah merintih sakit, ingat? Dia membawa katana panjangnya yang masih berlumuran darah tersebut di tangan kirinya. Ya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian saat ingat bagaimana dirinya menghabisi korbannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tiba-tiba iris matanya yang datar berubah innocent, pipinya memerah dengan tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Katana yang semula dia genggam terlepas. Senandung kecil keluar dari mulutnya disertai dengan kakinya yang mungil mulai berlari kecil dengan kelewat riang. Dia kini seperti anak kecil yang baru diberikan sebuah permen besar oleh orang tuanya. Tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru menghabisi nyawa korban sama sekali.

Naruto tiba di kamarnya. Dengan cepat dia melepaskan bajunya dan melemparkannya ke sebuah keranjang yang berada di samping pintu kamar mandi. Dia menggulung rambutnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, wanita muda tersebut sudah keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan sebuah handuk putih melingkari tubuhnya yang mulus. Lecetnya sudah tidak ada lagi, tidak ada bekas luka apapun yang tercetak di tubuhnya. Aneh memang, sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran, luka adalah sesuatu yang umum, namun tidak bagi Naruto dan seluruh keluarganya. Mereka memang akan terluka suatu saat, namun setelah dibersihkan dengan air dan istirahat secukupnya luka itu akan hilang sendirinya. Terima kasih pada gen Namikaze yang berada di tubuh mereka.

Naruto mengambil sebuah mini dress berwarna putih selutut serta menggerai rambutnya yang semula tergulung. Iris matanya yang berwarna biru cerah memandang kalender yang berada di kamarnya tersebut. Dia sedikit berjengit saat tahu esok adalah tanggal yang sudah dia beri tanda, berupa lingkaran berwarna hitam.

"Cih! Tahun ajaran baru. Penghuni kelas akan dirandom lagi." Decih Naruto tidak suka. Sudah untung dia mau menghadiri sekolah seperti itu, jika bukan untuk kedok maka Naruto tidak akan mau melakukannya. Dia memang harus memiliki kehidupan normal di samping aksinya setiap malam untuk mencari korban. Dia sekarang sudah naik ke kelas 11. Kakaknya Namikaze Kyuubi sudah berada di kelas 12, sedangkan kakaknya Namikaze Deidara kuliah di fakultas hukum semester tiga, ironis memang jika seorang kriminal justru mengambil materi hukum. Lalu kakak sulungnya, yakni Namikaze Sasori adalah seorang mahasiswa psikolog semester lima.

**# # #**

Gaduh. Suasana pagi ini sangat gaduh di halaman utama Konoha Senior High School. Murid-murid Konoha Senior High School bergerumul hanya untuk melihat daftar pembagian kelas yang berada di papan pengumuman. Mereka berdesakan saling tumpang tindih untuk melihat ke depan dan mengetahui di kelas manakah mereka akan di letakkan pada tahun ajaran baru ini. Namun tidak bagi salah seorang murid KSHS, teriakan para murid seakan ditulikan oleh seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan model 'pantat ayam' yang saat ini duduk di kursi panjang di bawah pohon yang berada di samping lapangan. Berdesakan, berhimpitan dan saling berebut dengan antusias sangat tidak 'Uchiha' dan dia sebagai Uchiha tidak akan melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu. Uchiha Sasuke anti dengan hal yang seperti itu, dia malah semakin bosan jika seperti ini saja.

Iris matanya yang berwarna hitam malam hanya menatap sekitarnya dengan malas. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama saat matanya menangkap seorang perempuan memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan sangat santai. Tidak langsung berlari ke papan pengumuman seperti kebanyakan siswa yang lain. Rambut pirang sang gadis di ikat ekor kuda dengan poni panjang berjejer rapi menutupi pelipis hingga melewati keningnya namun tidak sampai menutupi mata dengan sepasang iris bak batu shappir yang berkilauan, tubuh gadis itu langsing dan sangat indah bagi kaum adam, senyuman di bibir merah ranum bak cherry itu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan terpesona ditambah dengan senandung kecil dengan suara lembut akan membuat orang lain terpana hanya dengan melihatnya. Namun Sasuke mengernyit saat dia tidak mengenal perempuan tersebut. Murid baru? Tidak mungkin. Karena setahu dirinya, tidak ada murid baru pada awal semester ini. Lantas? Siapa gadis cantik berambut pirang tersebut?

Sebuah tepukan keras di bahunya membuat pandangan matanya teralih. Dia menatap ke belakangnya untuk menemukan seorang pemuda seumurannya berambut coklat panjang dengan iris mata putih bening. Pemuda tersebut berwajah serius dan datar. Namanya Hyuuga Neji.

"Melamun?" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat tersebut dengan tenang. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Haaah, Ayo ke kelas baru kita. Aku dan kau lagi-lagi sekelas. Sayangnya kita terpisah kelas dengan Suigetsu." Neji hanya dapat menghela nafas dan tersenyum maklum, temannya ini memang sangat iris bicara dan memiliki kosakata yang benar-benar sedikit.

Akhirnya kedua pemuda itu berdiri dari duduk dan segera beranjak dari tempat semula mereka berada. Berjalan berdampingan memasuki gedung sekolah mereka menuju kelas yang akan mereka tempati pada semester ini.

Kelas yang akan mereka masuki adalah sebuah kelas yang berada di paling ujung koridor lantai dua, berseberangan dengan laboratorium bahasa yang hanya digunakan sebagai cadagan. Sasuke mengambil sebuah kursi yang berada di paling belakang dekat jendela, Neji mendudukkan diri di samping Sasuke dengan santai. Dia sedikit melirik pada Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam, ada yang temannya itu pikirkan. Tapi apa?

"Neji, kau tahu semua siswa yang berada di sekolah ini, bukan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ha? Iya, Lalu?"

"Kau tahu seorang siswi berambut pirang panjang dengan iris mata biru shappire?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Kali ini Neji menautkan alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan yang Sasuke tanyakan.

"Banyak. Lebih spisifik?"

Bukan menjawab, Sasuke malah mengabaikan Neji. Wajahnya menatap ke arah pintu dengan penuh keterkejutan, walau wajahnya terlihat dingin namun Neji yang sudah mengenal pemuda berambut emo tersebut dapat membedakannya dengan mudah.

"Dia yang kumaksud, Neji…"

Neji memandang kepada seseorang yang kini sedang berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang berada di dekat pintu. Neji terbelalak saat mengetahui siapa yang membuat Sasuke tertarik itu, dengan pelan Neji menatap ke arah Sasuke dan menepuk bahu Sasuke saat dia tahu jika pemuda itu tak jua mengalihkan pandangannya dari seorang gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Sebaiknya lupakan gadis itu, Sasuke Uchiha." Neji berujar dengan tegas, dia menyebut nama panjang Sasuke menandakan jika dia tengah serius dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Gadis itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang siswa pintar jika tidak ingin dikatakan jenius. Dalam sebulan paling banyak dia hanya lima-tujuh hari menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah itupun hanya untuk mengejar ketinggalannya. Selebihnya dia sibuk dengan urusanya sendiri." Ucap Neji setengah berisik di telinga Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

"Dia milik Sabaku Gaara." Lanjut Neji.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Sabaku? Saingan keluarga Uchiha sejak lama dalam hal apapun. Uchiha dan Sabaku memang tidak pernah akur dan saling berselisih. Saling bertemu saja enggan apalagi bekerja sama, bukan? Dan apa ini? Seingatnya pemuda yang bernama Sabaku Gaara itu tidak pernah berhubungan dengan gadis manapun, yang ada di otak Sabaku bungsu itu hanya berbuat onar dan berbuat semaunya tanpa pikir panjang. Sabaku Gaara adalah berandalan yang berada di puncak sekolah ini saat dia pertama kali masuk KISH. Tidak mungkin jika seorang gadis lembut, manis, cantik dan berpendidikan seperti Uzumaki Naruto itu mau menjadi milik Sabaku, Bukan? Ayolah, Sasuke. Jika kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya berada di balik topeng sang Uzumaki, maka kau akan menyesal pada saat itu juga.

"Tinggal rebut saja, apa susahnya? Lagi pula Sabaku Gaara bukan tandinganku, Neji." Sahut Sasuke dengan percaya diri. Dia menyeringai, otaknya berputar dan bekerja dengan sangat baik untuk merencanakan berbagai 'permainan' yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini. Dia sudah menemukan targetnya. Uzumaki Naruto harus menjadi miliknya, mungkin dengan begini dia akan selangkah lebih maju untuk menghancurkan saingan keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Tunggulah Sabaku Gaara.

Tidak tahu sebenarnya siapa yang naïf dalam hal ini. Sasuke Uchiha tidak tahu siapa yang sebenarnya akan dia lawan.

**# # #**

Sementara itu pada sebuah ruangan remang-remang mendekati gelap, terdengar suara seperti benda yang tengah diseret bergesekan langsung dengan lantai. Lalu suara benda yang menghantam dindingpun terdengar beberapa detik kemudian. Apapun yang tengah terjadi di dalam ruangan tersebut, maka itu bukan sesuatu yang baik.

"Kau tahu kenapa siswa di sini sangat segan padaku, hm?" Suara baritone seorang pemuda berambut merah menggema di ruangan remang-remang itu. Sebuah jendela kecil yang berada jauh di atas dinding menjadi satu-satunya media penyalur cahaya matahari yang membuat ruangan tersebut menjadi sedikit lebih terang.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mencengkram rambut mangsanya yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan dengan kuat dan keras, memaksa mereka untuk saling bertatapan. Iris mata jade sang pemuda menatap tajam kepada mangsanya tersebut, seorang siswa yang malang hingga bertemu dengan 'monster' berjalan seperti dirinya. Namun dia malah senang, setidaknya ini akan membutanya terhibur walau hanya untuk sejenak.

"Ma…af…" Cicit sang pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan dengan mata terbelalak tak focus, bisa dibayangkan betapa sangat takutnya dia saat ini.

"Itu karena mereka tahu bahwa akulah 'iblis' di sekolah ini, Sampah…" Ucap pemuda berambut merah dengan dingin, tangan kirinya yang bebas mengeluarkan sebuah cutter dari saku belakang celananya dan mengarahkan ke leher sang lawan dengan pelan, seringai muncul di bibirnya. Cutter tersebut menari-nari di leher sang mangsa dengan sangat pelan, memberikan efek horror pada mangsanya tersebut.

Satu tetes darah mengalir dari luka kecil yang dibuat oleh sang pemuda berambut merah. Rintihan tertahan keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut kecoklatan tersebut. Iris matanya yang memiliki pupil berwarna coklat semakin mengecil menjadi sebesar kuaci. Dia takut. Demi apapun yang telah terjadi di sini, dia sangat berharap tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda berambut merah yang tengah 'mempermainkannya' ini. Semuanya baik-baik saja pagi ini hingga dia tidak sengaja menabrak sang pemuda berambut merah saat dia berlarian di koridor. Dan dengan malang dia berada di ruangan ini. Gudang lama yang berada di samping sekolahnya.

"Aahh, Aku penasaran. Bagaimana jika aku melukis di tubuhmu dengan cutter ini, hem?" Ucap pemuda berambut merah dengan nada dingin. Dia mulai menjalankan cutternya secara vertical pada leher sang mangsa.

"TIDAK!"

**Clek!**

"Gaara?"

Sebuah suara lembut dari seseorang yang membuka pintu membuat gerakan cutter di leher sang mangsa menjadi terhenti, dengan gerakan pelan pemuda berambut merah yang merasa terpanggil itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seketika senyuman lembut tercipta di bibirnya. Tatapan matanya menjadi lunak dan tidak tajam seperti beberapa detik yang lalu. Cutter yang semula dia genggam sudah dia jatuhkan, tangannya tidak lagi mencengkram mangsa tetapi berubah tempat ke samping tubuhnya. Pemuda berambut kecoklatan bernafas lega. Dia ingin lari saja tapi tubuhnya mati rasa dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Naru?" Ucap Gaara dengan lembut. Dia akan beranjak menuju Naruto jika dia tidak melihat tangan Naruto yang mengisyaratkan jika dia diam saja. Dia patuh, senyumnya semakin lebar saat melihat Naruto semakin mendekat ke arah dirinya.

"Gaara… Aku bosan. Kau bersenang-senang sendirian…" Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Gaara dengan gerakan lembat, membuat pemuda bertato kanji 'Ai' tersebut menahan nafasnya. Bibirnya yang ranum membuka menampilkan gigi-giginya yang putih bersih, gigitan kecil mendarat di leher Gaara. Membuat sang pemuda mendesah kecil.

"Aku juga ingin ikut…" Iris mata sebiru shappire milik Naruto menatap pemuda yang berada di belakang Gaara dengan pandangan pemuh minat. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat sadis. Gaara yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil, dia melepaskan tangan Naruto yang semula berada di lehernya, mengambil cutter yang berada di samping kakinya dan menyerahkannya kepada Naruto.

"Kau boleh bermain dengannya sepuas yang kau mau…" Ucap Gaara sebelum dia menyingkir dan bersandar di dinding ruangan. Menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tertarik dan bibirnya menyeringai iblis.

"Terimakasih, Gaara. Aishiteru…" Ucap Naruto, dia mengecup pipi Gaara sejenak sebelum kembali menatap mangsa Gaara yang telah beralih menjadi mangsanya itu.

**DEG!**

Ah, dia dapat melihat betapa pemuda berambut coklat tersebut menggigil saat melihat dirinya. Betapa senangnya ia saat melihat mangsanya itu semakin ketakutan, mulutnya terbuka dan menutup seakan ingin berteriak namun suaranya tidak juga dapat keluar, seakan semua suaranya tercekat di tenggorokkan dan tidak bisa di keluarkan. Ini menyenangkan. Salahkan saja Kyuubi yang menularkan hobby baru kepadanya, yakni menyiksa mangsa.

* * *

**REVIEW**

Ini adalah fic buatan saya. Mohon dibaca dan berikanlah review. Saya menerima flame asalkan itu membangun. Saya menerima setiap masukan dan kritikan yang menurut saya akan membimbing saya menjadi lebih baik. Terima kasih.


End file.
